Noway
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles is in high school and in a band, but what happens when one of her old friends starts threatening her? There is noway this can be happening to her. Bad summery. Just read it please, if you're a Bubbles fan, you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

Bubble's P.O.V. "Buttercup?! Get your lazy butt up!" I yelled, pounding on her door. "No." She groaned. I picked up the water bottle I had standing by and burst into her room. "Last chance." I warned. She pulled a pillow over her head, "Go away." I opened the cap and poored the whole thing on her and she sat up with a murderous look on her face. "You just brought out the beast, bitch." She hissed. I ran laughing to my room so I could get ready. "Bubs?" An annoying nasily voice asked. I hated that nick name she had for me. I sighed, "What is it Blossom?" She made a whining noise, "I can't find my lipgloss! I'm going to have to use yours." I giggled, "Well you have fun getting your hands on it." She laughed snidely, "I already did. I'm going to have to keep it now, not like you have anyone to impress." I growled, but let it slide. I did not need to be bothered by her today. I slid on a dark blue and silver v-neck short sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I stepped into my black stilleto boots and put my long blonde hair in pigtails. I hesitated as I approachd my makeup table, I only ever wore that dang lipgloss and eyeliner. "Blossom?" I called sweetly. "What do you want? I'm busy!" She yelled. "Give me my lipgloss back!" I demanded. "Um, no." She said simply. I pushed her door open and stomped in, snatching it from her grabby hands. "Thank you." I said acidly. She scoffed and flipped her hair, "Whatever. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something that touched your skanky mouth anyway." I was about to remind her who the real skank was, but decided she wasn't worth it. Buttercup walked out of her room, running her fingers through her short black hair. "You look hot." She complimented. I winked, "You don't look too bad yourself." She looked really good actually. Tight dark green tanktop and loose black pants with dark green converse, along with eyeliner and faded green eyeshadow. She hip bumbed me, "Go grab your bag, before Mitch makes us walk to school." Right at that moment a red mustang pulled in and honked the horn. I giggled, Mitch was _so_ impatient! I pulled on my black and blue (like a bruise) messanger bag and raced Buttercup to the door. "Bye professer!" We chorused and walked out the door. A pink punch buggy pulled into the drive way, blaring 'We can't stop!' by Miley Cyrus. Bunny honked the horn, "Blossom! Get your slutty ass in this car!" Blossom waltzed out the door flipping her off with a perfectly manicured finger and they both laughed. "Hey, Mitch!" I chirped getting into the back seat with Buttercup, Robin had stolen the front seat. "Hey Bubbly Blue. Do I have news for you! Hey that rhymed!" He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes, "What's the news?" He tsked, "We have to pick Tyler up. And Mike." Robin looked at him sadly, "Its been a year, Mitch. I know he was your friend-" He cut her off furiously, "Is my friend. He still is my friend, okay? He just wants a taste of popularity." Buttercup glared at nothing in particular, "He got more than just a taste. He's drowning in it, he's not coming back to the goth and geek group." I pursed my lips, "One day goths and geeks will rule the world." Mitch laughed, "I think you mean nerds will." I looked at him heart broken, "But I'm not smart!" Robin smiled at me, "Then I guess that means you will be a lowly peasent." I stuck my tounge out at her, "No way! I'll stage a take over, who's with me?!" "Here here!" They all yelled, pumping thier fists in the air. We stopped at Tyler's house and he sat down in the car silently, slamming the door. I let out a low whistle, "Someone's on thier man-period." He crossed his arms and gave me a look that said, 'I dare you to say something.' I put my hands up in surrender and asked him in a softer tone, "What's wrong?" He just shook his head and remained silent. I huffed, "You're just going to tell the whole thing to Mitch later anyway!" Mitch interupted, "Someone go knock on Mke's door." Everyone sat perfectly still so I groaned, "Fine!" I jumped out of the car and jogged up to the door. "What?" Mike snapped opening the door. I flinched, "We're here to pick you up." He laughed bitterly, "Listen Bubbles, it was cute the first couple times, but frankly I'm sick of this shit. You people are beneath me." I scowled at him, "What happened to you, Mikey?" He appeared to soften slightly at the sound of his old nick name from grade school. A second later he was back to his new self, "Don't call me that. In fact, don't call me anything. Don't even talk to me, any of you. If I ever see any of you freaks on my property again, you're going to pay." Princess stomped down his steps, looking at him lustfully, "Great night. Why the hell is this bitch here?" I glared at her, "I was just leaving." She flipped her frizzy hair, "Good because your bad hair is sarting to repulse me." I smiled falsely at her, "At least mine's real." She gasped, "My hair is as real as those nonexsistant boobs of yours." I laughed genuinly, "Actually your hair is as fake as your plastic tits." She snorted, "Whatever. Baby, get rid of her." Mike shoved me and slammed the door as I fell on my butt. "JERK!" I yelled dusting myself off. I ran to the car and blocked the tears that threatened to escape. "Are my boobs really that small?" I asked self conciously. Buttercup put her hand on my shoulder, "No! You are a solid C- cup! Princess's are smaller and she got a boob job!" Tyler winked at me, "I'm certainly impressed." I punched his shoulder playfully and Robin laughed, "I never thought I'd hear you ask about boobs, little miss innocent." I scowled at her, and Tyler nudged me and inclined his head to Mitch. "Mitch?" I asked. "He shoved you! He took that slut's side and was a complete ass hole to you! What the fuck is wrong with him? He knows damn well no one touches Bubbles. The one and only fucking rule!" He shouted. I flinched, "Mitch, I'm fine." He set his jaw, "There is nothing about this that is _fine_! That is the last straw, Mike is officially public enemy number one!" I looked at him sadly before something hit me, "Why is the only rule not to touch me?!" Tyler laughed and touched my nose, "Your breakable." I glared, "I'm just as tough as Buttercup and Robin!" Tyler raised his eyebrows and grabbed Buttercup's arm and mine and said, "Now get free." Buttercup yanked and was free immeadiatly while I struggled and thrashed before finally giving up. "You were holding me harder!" I accused. He chuckled, "Actually, I was holding Buttercup's arm harder." I sighed, "Fine, you win. Mitch, what was the big news?" He seemed to brighten a little, "You know that gig we had at Jacob's Coffee House?" I nodded eagerly. "Well, it just so happens that a music producer was enjoying his latte while we were playing. He got my number and he wants us to participate in the battle of the bands!" I shreiked, "The world wide one or the state?" Mitch grinned, "State first and if we win... we are going on tour." I screamed in excitement along with everyone else in the car. "Could you freaks be anymore annoying?" Blossom asked from the sidewalk of the school. Robin smiled, "Yeah we could have that nasal monstrosity you call a voice." She glared at us and then singled me out, "Your really going to let this bitch do this to your own sister, Bubbles?" I scoffed, "I would watch your mouth where my friends are concerned if I were you." She scowled at me before flipping her hair and walking away. "Can we make her public enemy number two?" Buttercup asked. "Gladly." Mitch said as we all hopped out of the car. "Excuse me?" Bunny asked with Blossom behind her. "What do you want?" Tyler demanded. She ignored him and got in Robin's face, "Did you make fun of my friend, you dumb whore." Robin ignored her, "Hey Buttercup? Can I borrow five bucks?" Bunny slapped her, "I'm talking to you bitch!" I didn't think I just acted. "Get the heck away from my friend!" I punched her across the face and shoved her backwards and she growled, "It's on!" She came at me and tried to slap me but I dodged her hand and tripped her so she fell on her face. "And it's off. Don't you _ever_ touch any of my friends." Tyler was looking at me funny, so I jumped up and flicked him on the forehead, "I'm not that breakable." He snorted, "So you won a chick fight, big whoop. I'd like to see you take on Robby, small fry." I shuddered, "You couldn't even win in a fight with Robbin." He shrugged, "Fair enough." I walked with Buttercup to my locker, since hers was right next to mine and everyone else's was on the other side of the bulding. "Oh my gosh did you see the new boys? They're so damn hot!" I heard a high pitched freshman say to her buddy. "New kids?" I asked Buttercup, wearily. She beamed, "Time to make your bets." I groaned inwardly, Buttercup always made us guess what groups new kids would fall into. I sighed, "We haven't even seen them yet. Wait 'till lunch." She pouted, "Fine. I've got biology anyway." She stormed away as the bell rang and I whimpered. Gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V. "Bubbles Utonium?" Coach Hieneck boomed. "Present." I called. "Alright then! Today we will be playing dodgeball!" Coach told us. I shuddered, I got hit with the ball in any sport I played, but in dodgeball it happened a lot more often. "I need two team captains! Any volunteers?" Coach asked. One of the new kids, a burly looking one with tousled black hair raised his hand immeadiatly. "Okay, Butch stand up." He did and there were no other volunteers. "I guess I'm picking." Coach said. Not me, not me, I kept on hoping. "Michael Believe!" Coach shouted and I sighed in relief. "Pick your teams, captains!" Coach commanded. I slapped a hand to my face. Time for the embarressment of being picked last. "Butch, you first!" Coach said. Butch looked around and then grinned at me, "Bubbles." I was in shock as I walked up to him. "You should know I'm not the greatest athlete." I warned him. He winked at me, "Just stay by me, I won't let you get hit." I smiled appreciativly at him, "Thanks." I waited on pins and needles as I saw the teams form. Mike was picking all the strong people and Butch was picking the coordinated ones, besides me of coarse. Coach blew the whistle and the balls started flying. I shrieked as one whizzed by my head. "Careful." Butch said catching one aimed at my stomach. I nodded and focused in on my surroundings. Mike was telling his buddies to take me out, thre was no doubt about that, while the others were just hurling them randomly. Mike saw me staring at him and he yelled, "This one's for you, ya blonde bitch!" He threw the ball at my head, but I was ready for it. I caught it and everyone stopped moving. "Butch's team wins!" Coach announced. I could not believe I had actually won the game! Mike was glaring icilly at me so I blew him a kiss. The bell rang and I walked out the door. "Nice catch." Tyler applauded when I walked into our math class. I bowed, "I know, I'm rather amazing." He laughed and I took my seat next to him. "There's a rumor going around that one of the new kids was flirting with you." He sounded jealous. I shrugged, "A little. His name's Butch. Oh, and Buttercup's starting her little game when we get to lunch." He groaned, "Shit. Well thanks for the warning. What category do you think this _Butch_ is going to fall into?" I thought about it, athletic, hot, charismatic... "Popular." It surprised me that my voice sounded almost dissapointed. "What a shame." Tyler sighed, happily. I grinned at him, "You weren't jealous, were you?" He snorted, "Keep dreaming." Class started then, and I tried my best to focus, I really did, but I couldn't keep my mind off of Mike's face when I caught the ball. Shock and then raw fury. I was actually terrified of Mike for the first time in my life. I wanted to tell Tyler or Robin, but I knew somehow it would get back to Mitch. I didn't want Mike to hurt him more than he already has. The bell rang and I stood up so fast my head spun. Tyler caught me and I blushed, "Sorry!" I righted myself and started walking to the activities center in the far building of the school. The bell rang and I picked up the pace slightly, hoping Dr. Brittain was in a good mood today. I made it outside when an arm snaked around my waist. "Where do you think you're going, Bubbles?" Mike asked. A nasaly giggle escaped from an uncomfortably farmilliar voice followed by shrieking laughter from Bunny and Princess. "Blossom?" I asked. She flipped me off with a slightly manic grin. Princess got up in my face and slapped me, hard. "That's what you get, freak!" She chirped. Bunny came up and kicked me in the stomach, which hurt like heck. I tried to punch her but Mike threw me on the ground and kicked me again, but this one hurt a lot more than Bunny's. "Don't hit my girls, bitch." I cried out in pain as Blossom punched me in the nose. "You ugly ginger!" I hissed angrily. Mike kicked me again, "Don't insult them either." The hits kept on coming , but the feeling of betrayal hurt a lot more. My own sister, no matter how mean, was helping push me to the brim of death. Mike stood me up and told Blossom, "You're turn babe." She beamed and stabbed me in the leg with a swith-blade. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and punched her in the mouth laughing as she fell on her butt and coughed up a bit of blood. Mike twisted my arm in an odd angle and growled, "Wrong move you dumb whore." He snapped my arm and I could not stop the scream of pure agony that escaped my lips. "What's going on out here!?" A teacher asked, but he was too far away to see anything. "Bail!" Mike said and they took off running and I crumpled to the ground in a broken heap, letting the darkness consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles P.O.V. Where was I? I couldn't see anything, but I could hear an unbearingly annoying alarm clock going off and I was laying on something uncomfortable. I probably fell asleep outside again. My eyelids fluttered open and a harsh light made me snap them right back shut. "Bubbles?" A nasaly voice asked. I opened them again and my eyes landed on Blossom. I smiled, "Hey Bloss, where am I?" She frowned, "In the hospital. Don't you remember?" I thought back, but it made my head hurt, "Uh, no." She almost looked relieved, "That's too bad. Be sure to tell me first if anything resurfaces." I knew I wouldn't, "Okay. Where's Buttercup?" Blossom shrugged and pulled out her phone, "Hell if I know." I scoffed, classic her. (AN; Archer is the best!) I kept on trying to think back to what happened, but I was giving myself a migraine. The nurse walked in and smiled warmly at me, "Well look who's finally awake! How do you feel?" I looked at her, panicked, "How long have I been asleep?" "A week. But don't worry, you suffered minimal damage compared to what could of happened had that teacher not shown up." She said frankly. I gaped, "Well how'd I get here in the first place?" She patted my leg, "You got beat up, sweetie." Then all the memories came up and I gasped, "No." "What is it?" I looked at Blossom, "Can you leave? I need to ask the nurse some boring questions." Blossom flipped her hair and walked out. "I know who did it." I told the nurse who nodded. "Michael Believe, Princess Morbucks, Bunny Platnum, and... Blossom Utonium." She gasped, "Let me get the police." I nodded and Buttercup walked in, having heard the whole thing. "Those rotten bitches!" She shouted kicking the wall. "Mikey?" Mitch asked coming in behind her along with Tyler and Robin. I sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Mitch." He shook his head looking pissed, "You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever trusted that sorry excuse for a man." Robin put an arm around him in a one armed hug, "Nobody could of predicted such a sweet kid would turn out so... evil." I laughed at that, "You're making him sound like a super villain with a secret lair and everything!" Tyler was being unchararistically silent. "Ty?" I asked. He glanced at me, anger and sadness pooring out of his eyes before quickly looking away. "What's wrong?" I demanded. He glared at me, "What's wrong?! Bubbles, you are in the hospital! Do you understand that?! Do you understand that they could have killed you? You would be dead by now if Mr. Reed hadn't shown up!" I smiled at him sadly, "You've got to mix the good with the bad. Sure, I may be a little injured, but public enemies one through four are going to jail for attempted murder." Robin laughed at that, "Yay! Now only drunk people will boo at us at the concert this weekend!" I brightened, "It's this weekend!?" Mitch nodded, still pissed, "Yeah and we found another singer you're fired." I blanched before I started crying, "No! Please! I'll rehearse more, I'll work on my dancing, anything just please don't cut me from the band!" Buttercup laughed, "He's joking you idiot. You are so gullible." I sighed in relief before glaring at Mitch, "That was not nice!" He shrugged a ghost of a smile touching his lips. I smiled to, "How much longer do I have to stay here?" Robin answered me immeadiatly, "Until tonight. Nurse just needs to wrap up your arm." I widened my eyes, "It's not broken, is it?" She shook her head, "Only sprained, but I have got to know which bitch stabbed your leg." "Blossom." I huffed. Buttercup bared her teeth into wasn't quite a smile, "I can't say I'm surprised." I sat up and screamed a the top of my lungs in pure terror. "What?!" Tyler demanded. Buttercup was laughing, "She's afraid of needles." I glared at the IV and the nurse ran in, "What?!" "Get this dang needle out of my arm," I commanded, slightly breathless. She disconnected everything and made the others leave as she wrapped up my arm. I winced as she yanked on it slightly. "Tender?" She asked. I shook my head, "Just sore, really." She pulled out some white wrapping thing and I stopped her from touching me with it. "Do you have any other colors?" She pursed her lips, "Young lady, its for your health not your fasion sense." I gave her my very best puppy dog eyes. She growled, defeated, "I have black." I shrugged, "That'll work." She wrapped my arm and I walked out, pleased to find that the stinging in my leg didn't make it hard to walk. Mitch drove me home and on the way I sang the songs I had been working on for them. (AN; no song in this story belong to me.)

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good"

I finished and everyone in the car clapped. I smiled, "I named it Misery Business, but y'all can change it." Buttercup shook her head, "I like the name." Everyone agreed and I asked them, "Do you think you could match the lyrics with that sound you've been working on?" Tyler thought about it, "I think so. We'll have to check later." I mock saluted him and he flicked my forehead. "So how have the new boys been." I asked. Robin fake glared at me, "Did you beat yourself up just to get out of betting?" I laughed, "You'll never know." "Butch is on the football team." Tyler informed me. "There's a blonde one named Boomer who's an art and music geek, who is obviously your soul mate." Buttercup told me. I was about to argue when Robin said dreamily, "And the red head, Brick. He's... wow." "They're all brothers. Adopted I'm guessing." Mitch told me. "How interesting." I said in a way that meant it wasn't. We pulled into my drive way and me and Buttercup said bye before walking in the house. "You bitch!" Blossom yelled, finging a plate at me. I dodged it and saw that I was on the news. Jennifer Hoketley was standing in her studio with my yearbook picture in the corer of the screen. "Bubbles Utonium, a sweet young girl was beaten into a coma by her fellow class mates last week. Today she woke up to tell us what we have all been dying to hear. The names of her attackers. Here is the list now, Bunny Platnum." Bunny's photo popped onto the screen. "Princess Morbucks." Princess' picture popped onto the screen. "Michael Believe." His photo showed up. "And none other than her own sister, Blossom Utonium." Blossom screamed again and flung another dish at me. "Blossom Carlhe Utonium, you get out of this house." The professor comanded pointing to the door. Blossom shrieked and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. I sat down on the couch and continued watching the story. "Our private eye is at Michael Believe's house where the police are interviewing him, lets go to them now." Jennifer stopped talking and the TV went to the inside of Mike's house. "Mr. Believe where were you at ten a.m. last thursday?" A police officer asked him. "With my girlfriend, Bunny." He said, honestly. "Your teachers said that you and your girlfriend were absent for the rest of the day and havn't shown up since then, along with two other students. Can you explain that?" Another cop asked. "I was, um, I was... Fuck all of you! That little cunt deserved it!" Mike shouted, flipping a table over making me flinch. "Who deserved what Mr. Believe?" A female officer asked. "Bubbles deserved everything she got! My only regret is that the bitch isn't dead!" He laughed bitterly. I felt chilled from the crown of my head to my toes as I watched the rest. "Michael Believe you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Bubbles Utonium." An officer said pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Mike laughed again, "Good luck with that." He pulled out a gun and shot everyone there. He walked slowly up to the camera and smiled horridly, "I'm coming for you Bubbles." He shot the camera and the screen went back to Jennifer who was at a complete loss for words. "Cut to commercial!" Someone yelled. I looked at Buttercup who was gaping at me. Someone knocked on the door and I felt like I was in a horror movie. "I'll get it." I said numbly. I practically floated to the door and opened it in a trance. "Bubbles? Are you alright?" Butch asked from the porch. I just about melted with relief as I hugged him. "Well hello to you too." He said hugging me back. I looked around the yard paranoid before motioning him to come in. "Who is it?" Buttercup demanded. "Butch." I answered. She sighed, "Oh thank god." "What happened?" Butch asked. I rewinded the TV back to Mike's interview and Butch gasped, "You are in some deep shit." I whined, "I know!" Butch patted my back and said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Bubbles." "Bye!" I called after him. Buttercup smiled at me, "He likes you." I scoffed, "Puhleeze, nobody can afford to fall for me in all the craziness I'm in." Buttercup winked, "You never know." I laughed and went upstairs to my room. I opened my door and an arm grabbed me from behind and a hand covered my mouth. Well, crap.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles P.O.V. "Don't say anything or I slit that pretty throat of yours, understood?" I nodded, helplessly. He let me go, "Good girl. I'm assuming you know who I am?" I shook my head, I'd never seen him before. He laughed, "Well I'm not surprised. Mikey doesn't like to talk about me. I'm his older brother, Alex." "Why are you here?" I whispered, slowly backing up. "To take you to my brother of coarse. I would end you myself, but Mike said he wanted a little fun with you first." He informed me, grinning cruelly. "Bubbles? I need your help with dinner!" Buttercup yelled. He hissed angrilly, "Dammit. I'll be back." He jumped out the window and I raced down the stairs. "Buttercup! Mike's brother was in my room and he had a knife! He said he would of killed me, but Mike wanted to have the pleasure!" I sobbed and my knees couldn't support me anymore, so I sat on the floor. "Why?" I asked, my voice barely audible. Buttercup whipped out her cell phone and dialed someone's number, "Mitch? Yeah I saw it. You need to get everyone over here _now_." She hung up and started pacing. "Are you okay?" I asked in a terrified whisper. She looked at me and softened, "Don't worry about me." She sat down next to me and hugged me. I layed my head on her shoulder and cried silently. Someone burst in the door and I shot up and grabbed a wicked looking cleaver off the counter. "Buttercup? I got everyone!" Mitch yelled and stomped in along with two others. I sighed in relief and dropped the knife. "What the hell happened?!" Tyler asked pulling me into a hug. I let myself relax against him and said, "Mike's brother stopped by and long story short, our old pal Mikey is planning on murdering me." Tyler tightened his grip on me and Mitch and Robin growled. "He's not going to get that close." Mitch said, simply. "You guys can't moniter me twenty four seven." I pointed out. "Yes we can." Tyler said as if it was completely obvious. I gave them all disbelieving looks, "So we are just going to pretend everything is normal?" They nodded and I said, "I'm not going to argue, but only because I'm exhausted. Y'all have fun." I yawned and went up stairs, shutting and locking my window. I collapsed on my bed and groaned. How could it get so bad so fast? _

Sorry this chapter is so short, I can't spend every second of my day writing! Sheesh you people are needy. I'm going to enter Boomer and Brick soon and I'll be setting up a vote on my page. Who should be with Bubbles? See the candidates when you vote. I also need some ideas for the band name, so if you have any suggestions pretty please with sparkly blue sprinkles on top let me know! Until then, BYEEE!


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles P.O.V. I sat up in my bed and was happy to discover that tonight was the night of the battle of the bands and we were going to perform one of my songs! I squealed excitedly and rummaged through my closet to find something to wear. I looked at my choices and then finally settled on a dark blue and black splatter-paint, off the shoulder long shirt that could pass for a short dress, black fishnets and dark blue Doc Marten boots. Now time for the hair. I searched my room, untill I found that temporary blue hairdye I bought last month for a reason I could not remember. I put streaks in my hair while practicing the song we were going to perform. "Bubbles?" Buttercup knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in!" I sang. She saw my hair and beamed, "You look great!" I messed it up a little and laughed, "I know." She was looking perfect for the big night. Tight black skinny jeans, knee high green converse, and a green tube top. She even curled her hair in some places. "Someone's feeling sexy." I giggled and hip bumbed her. I walked to my room and called Mitch. "Are you ready?" I asked him. "I'll be there in half an hour." He told me. "Yay! I'll see you then." I cheered before hanging up. "You've got thirty minutes!" I shouted at Buttercup. "Alright!" She yelled back. I put on some blue eyeliner and blueberry flavored lip gloss. "Bubbles." I yelped and spun around. "Buttercup! You scared me half to death." She pointed outside and I went to my window assuming Mitch was early. "Oh my gosh." I whispered petrified. Mike was standing on the sidewalk staring right at me. He smiled at me when our eyes met and winked. I shut the blinds and the curtains and started hyperventalaiting. "He is right outside!" I hissed. "I know. I saw him." Buttercup said. "What do we do?" I asked. Right as the words escaped my lips, a car pulled in, blaring Hollywood Undead. "That would be the cavalry." Buttercup laughed. "What if Mike has a gun?!" I panicked and started running down the stairs with Buttercup right. I threw the door open and screamed, "No!" Robin, Tyler and Mitch all gave me an 'Are you crazy?' look. I looked at Mike walking away and smiled, "Thank goodness." "What?" Tyler asked. I shook my head, "Later. Right now lets get on our way to Battle of the Bands!" They all cheered and we got into the car. Time for the best night of our lives!


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles P.O.V. "So... are you guys ready?" Robin asked. "No... Let's go." I said leading the group. A handsome man walked up to us, "Are you guys Fierce Freaks?" I nodded and he smiled, "Alright you guys are going up after Braindead Pranksters. Here's my number in case you have any questions. He winked at me and I giggled, "Thanks." He walked off and Tyler glared at me, "Do you have to be hit on _everywhere_ we go?" Robin laughed, "Jealous?" He glared at her and she shut up but continued to look amused. We got backstage and I whirled on them, "I want you all to know that what ever happens tonight, we are still a band. Now who is ready to kick some poser butt?!" We all cheered and listened to the competition perform one at a time. Braindead Pranksters went on and I started breathing a bit to deeply. "Calm down. It's going to be fun." Tyler nudged me I smiled at him and we pranced on stage. Buttercup went to her drumset, Mitch brought out his bass, Tyler whipped out his guitar, and Robin went to her keyboard. When I approached the microphone a few guys whistled and did catcalls and I winked, which cost the crowd to cheer. I tapped the mic, "Y'all haven't even heard anything yet!" They dimmed the cheering a bit and I was guessing that was as good as we were going to get. Buttercup clacked her sticks together, "1, 2, 3, 4!" Mitch started playing and then Tyler joined and finally Robin jumped in. When I heard my cue I took at deep breath before I sang;

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade, and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

The crowd went wild when the song was finished and I blew a kiss before we left the stage. The guy from earlier ran up to us and looked totally blown away, "Oh my god! You guys won. There is no question about it, because I've never heard ametuers sound so professional!" I shreiked, "This is so exciting! You guys, that means we're going on tour!" We all started screaming and panicking and the guy kept on trying to calm us down. "Chill! We need to talk about some stuff first!" I silenced everybody, with an effort and the guy continued, "I'm going to be your manager, you can call me Ben. Your look is great, but your not going to be able to go big if you don't bring another guy in the picture." I looked at him confused, "Why?" He pointed at Tyler, "The sweet and strong one." He pointed to Mitch, "The smart pretty boy." He motioned to Buttercup, "The sexy intimidating one." He motioned to Robin, "The all american beauty." He layed a hand on my shoulder, "The perfectly innocent and flirty one, or The Face." "I'm not the face." I argued. He shushed me, "Your missing the bad boy." I looked at Mitch who's face lit up, "I know the perfect guy." "He has to be able to sing." Ben told him. Mitch grinned, "Let the smart pretty boy handle it." I laughed when Ben looked insulted, "Its okay Ben, Mitch has a habbit of pissing people off." "Its true." Buttercup said. Ben shook his head, "Whatever. Call me when you have the guy, I'll take care of the rest." "Thank you!" I called after him. He winked at me and Tyler sighed, "You don't know a bad boy that is willing to sing." Mitch grinned, "I know of one, who will be willing enough after knowing he'll be going on tour with three beautiful chicks!" I punched his arm, "We are not bribes!" His grinned broadened, "I never said you were bribes! Perks, maybe." I laughed, "Who is it?" "Brick." He said giving Robin a look. Robin sighed dreamily, "Brick." I giggled, "Somebody's in love." Robin merely nodded and I continued to laugh at her blissful state. "How do you know he can sing?" Buttercup asked. Mitch shrugged, "I don't." I stopped laughing and scowled at him, "And if he can't?" He shrugged again, "We ask one of his brothers. They all have that dangerous vibe." I nodded, "Alright, but I'm holding you personally resposible if none of them agree to it." Now he looked like he was trying to hide his worry, "I don't care how bad they think they are. Who can say no to Bubbles?" "Everybody." I monotoned. "Nobody." Everyone else chorused.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles P.O.V. Today was Monday and we were walking towards the table with the three brothers were sitting. "Well hello blondie." The red head, leered at me. I blushed and Butch glared at him. The blonde one stood up and offered me his hand with a smirk, "I'm Boomer. And you are drop dead sexy." I scoffed and pushed his hand away, "Whatever." Mitch gave me a look that just screamed, 'Be nice!'. I forced a smile, that turned genuine when Butch came up to hug me. "Hey Butch!" I greeted and I heard the groans his brothers made. "How come you get all the hot ones?" Boomer complained. I ignored him, "Who here can sing?" They looked surprised, before they laughed. I scowled at them, "I'm serious! We're going on tour, and our manager said we need a bad boy!" They looked surprised again and asked me at the same time, "Who would we be singing with?" I sighed, "Robin does key board, Tyler plays guitar, Buttercup does drums, Mitch plays bass, and I sing." Their faces lit up and the red head, who had to be Brick, asked me, "Are you guys any good?" I thought about it, "We could play for y'all after school, if you promise to each sing a song if you think we're any good." I held out my hand and they all shook it reluctantly. I beamed, "We'll see y'all after school." Mitch seemed irritated as we walked back to our table. I gasped, ashamed, "Oh my gosh! Mitch I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do all the talking! Your the leader, you should of told them! I am so sorry!" He held up a hand to silence me, "Its not that. I'm glad you told them. Its just... Ben called you 'The Face'. The Face of the band usually gets exploited as the sex appeal. I want you to promise you won't let them dress you in skimpy outfits." I laughed at the intensity in his voice, "Mitch I would never dress like anything I'm not. I promise." He seemed to feel better but Buttercup seemed conflicted. "Am I really that intimidating?" She asked. I groaned, "Can we _please_ not focus on our labels? We know who we are and I don't know about y'all, but I'm not about to let some uncaring music man tell me otherwise." "Says the face." Robin teased. I giggled, "I'm not really sure that's a positive thing." Tyler sighed, "It really isn't. Have you guys seen The Runaways?" I nodded along with everyone else. Tyler continued, "Dakota Fanning played thier face, ad she was labeled sex kitten. Let me remind you, Bubbles, as the youngest in our group, you are bonified Jail Bait." I huffed, "I'm only like a few years younger then y'all." "But we're all eighteen." Mitch argued. I crossed my arms, "I am not Jail Bait." Robin grinned, "Sweet sixteen, never been kissed, cute... am I missing anything?" I growled in the back of my throat and Buttercup laughed, "Whoa there, sex kitten." I punched her in the arm and Robin giggled, "Kitty got claws." Everyone laughed while I glared daggers at them. I tried to change the subject, "What song should we do?" "We shouldn't perform a song we wrote, because I said so." Mitch told us. "Oh! Can we please do Already Gone?!" I pleaded, jumping up and down. Mitch thought about it, "The song does have a wide vocal range that might impress them, and the music is easy enough... alright." I squealed and Buttercup pushed my shoulder down to keep me from bouncing around. "Chill! You need to get to class, before Dr. Brittain spazzes out on you. She's in a mood." Robin warned. I groaned, "Freakin' perfect. I'll see you guys later!" I started fast walking out the door and eventually made it to the building where Music was taught. I didn't actually make it inside. "Hey there _Bubbles._" A terrible voice whispered in my ear, making my name sound like a dirty word. "Mike, what are you doing here?" I demanded in a terrified whisper. He brushed my hair behind my ear, "I just wanted to say hello. You could be atleast a little friendly, Bubbles." I slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!" He grinned, "Fisty. That's okay, I like it rough." I shuddered, "Just leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?!" He moved close enough to kiss and I tried to jump back, but he pulled me against him as he hissed, "I wanted nothing more than _you._ From the first day I met you, I wanted you to be mine. You ignored all of my advances, rejected all of my attempts to flirt with you, and when I finally forget about you and your loser friends, you give me the time of day." I smiled, bitterly, "I must have some pretty good taste, and, for your information, I was only doing that for Mitch. You were his best friend." He rolled his eyes, "I hated that fucking bastard." I broke away from him and slapped him as hard as I possibly could, "Don't you _ever_ talk that way about him. He is one of the nicest, trusting people I know. It's bad enough you screwed him over, but you have absolutely _no_ right to insult him. If I ever here you talk that way about him again, I will find a way to kill you. And don't make the mistake of thinking this is an empty threat, because you would be sadly, and fatally wrong." He looked at me blankly before a look of sick amusement came on to his face, "You love Mitch. Oh my fucking god! This is almost sad! He's gay, you dumbass!" I stared at him confused, "Of coarse I love Mitch. I love Tyler, Robin, and Buttercup, too. I used to love you, but you turned into a monster. And who cares if Mitch is gay or not?" He laughed, "You really are innocent. But don't worry, I'm planning on changing that. Have a nice day!" He walked off and I felt shaky and unstable as I walked into the classroom. "You are late, Ms. Utonium. I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office." Dr. Brittain said sternly. I scowled at her, "Thank you so much for making my day even better, you bipolar brat!" The class gaped at me and Dr. Brittain gasped, "You have detention for the week starting today! Mrs. Hans will see you after school, or you will be suspended!" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I go now?" She pointed to the door and shreiked, "OUT!" I gave her a mock salute, "Gladly. I hope you have fun taking out your PMS on your students, ta ta!" I waltzed out of the room with the class cheering my name, and I cold of swore I saw phones recording the exchange. Great, I could see it now, 'Teacher gets told by good girl.' all over the internet. I went to the principal's office. "Hi, Dr. Brittain told me to come get a detention slip for a week starting today, with Mrs. Hans after school." Mr. Smith seemed shocked, but he filled out the paper and handed it to me silently. "Thank you!" I called walking out the door. I sighed, looking back... I could of handled my anger better. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbles P.O.V. I attended the rest of my classes as if it was a normal day, but Mike's voice kept on nagging at the back of my head. _I wanted nothing more than to make you mine._ I hadn't realized he had thought about me that way. Although, thinking back it was painfully obvious. _"Bubbles?" Mike asked me at my fourteenth birthday party. "What's up?" I asked him, climbing out of the pool. He looked at me from my head to my toes and I blushed fidgeting with the little bow on the bottom half of my bikini. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked me, holding out his hand. I took it with a smile, "Of coarse." He led me to the pool house and unlocked the door, he was the life gaurd every summer. I went inside and he shut the door behind him. "I need to ask you somthing, and don't laugh!" He begged me. I smirked, "No promises." He rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand, "Will you go with me?" I giggled, "Where are we going?" He smiled faintly, "How about to the dance?" I flicked his forehead, "Of coarse I'm going with you. Were both going with Tyler, Robin, Buttercup, and Mitch dumb dumb." He lost his smile, "No I meant-" He was cut off by Blossom opening the door, "Ugh, Bubbles. Get out of here, your supposed to be entertaining." "Oopsie." I giggled, getting back to the party. _I face palmed myself in the middle of french class and Ms. Crupet cleared her throat, "What did I just say, Ms. Utonium?" I said, "Which way to the bathroom?" in French and she nodded and got back to the lesson. I was fluent in French, I had taken classses since I was five, so this class was where I usually would draw or work on new songs. The bell rang and I reluctantly gathered my things and walked to my locker. "Hey Bubbles, are you okay?" Buttercup asked me throwing her things into her locker. I nodded, but she pressed the issue. "Did Mike come up to you?" She demanded as we walked to Mitch's car. I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." We hopped in the car, where everyone was waiting for us. "Don't want to talk about what?" Tyler asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged, before I laughed, "I got detention for a week." They were stupified. "For what?" Robin asked. I grinned, "Mouthing off to Dr. Brittain. It's probably all over youtube." They all laughed and Robin pulled out her phone. "Holy shit. Nine thousand views!" I giggled and we all leaned over to watch the video. When it was over Tyler let out a low whistle, "Damn girl. What got you so pissed off you snapped at a teacher?" My face clouded up and everyone saw it. "Did Mike pay you a visit?" Mitch asked bitterly. "I don't want to talk about it." "Did he touch you?" Tyler asked, cupping my chin. I jerked away from him and thought about him pulling me against him. Not replying was most likely going to be easier. Not that that was going to be possible. "Well did he?!" Buttercup shouted. His hand brushing hair behind my ear and his breath on my face. "Can we _please_ not talk about it?" I whispered, wiping away tears. "Hey." Robin said soothingly, "We can't help you, if you don't tell us what happened." I let out a shaky breath, "Okay, um... without going into to much detail..." I thought about how to put it into words, "He called Mitch some mean words, I slapped him, he told me he liked it rough, then he said he wanted me to be his, and then something about my innocence before he left." They all gaped at me before Tyler snarled, "SON OF A BITCH!" I winced from the pure fury in his eyes. "I'm going to castrate him." Buttercup said with an eery calm. I made a whining noise, "Can we just forget about it, please." Robin glared at nothing in particular, "Hell fucking no. He's going to _rape_ you Bubbles!" I shuddered, tears streaming down my face, "PLEASE! Can we not talk about it." Tyler put an arm around me and I cuddled into his chest and tried to stop crying. Mitch cleared his throat, "So, um, are you two..." He trailed off and I deliberatly put some distance between me and Tyler. "NO!" I flushed and Tyler winked at me, causing me to blush a deeper red. "Tyler and Bubbles sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Robin sang. I glared at her and Tyler laughed, "Oh Robby, don't be jealous of Bubbles." She didn't even flinch, "Please, I have no interest in you." He put a hand to his heart, "Ow, that hurt me." She smirked, "Good." He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back, wiping away the rest of my tears. "So, what are we going to do about this problem?" Buttercup asked. I shivered and brought my knees to my chest, trying to hold myself together. Tyler rubbed soothing circles in my back and I let him, despite Robin's snickering and Buttercup and Mitch's murderous looks. "Well we should keep an eye out for him and make sure we have people walking her to classes from now on." Mitch said. I looked out the car window and gasped before I screamed, "DRIVE!" Mitch sped off and I could here gun shots as we left the parking lot. He pulled the car to a stop at the Coffee shop. Robin and Buttercup shreiked, "What the hell was that?!" I cried out, "Mike had a gun!" I felt like I was going to throw up I was so scared. I started hyperventilaiting when the realization that one of us could of died and it would of been all my fault hit me. "I'm sorry, I don't- I don't think its safe for y'all to be around me anymore." I mumbled and hopped out. I heard them yelling after me, but I didn't care. I couldn't have them die over me, I couldn't have someone who was supposed to be our friend kill them. I'd let him do what he wanted to me, but I would not have him bring my real friends into his problem with me. I ran as fast as I could on shaking legs, and stopped to breath in front of the only club in townsville, Berlesque. I worked here. "What can I get you, sugar?" A sexy guy wearing eye liner asked me. "How about the usual?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, "One southern styled sweet tea coming up." He took a sip of it before setting it down and I mock glared at him, "Hey!" He shrugged and faked a look of innocence, "I like tea." I laughed, "Is Nicky late again?" "You know it. You haven't exactly had perfect attendence yourself, jail bait." That was my nick name here. "It's been crazy lately." I sighed. He gave me a look of understanding and I shook off my funk. "So how's your fiance?" I asked him. His face clouded up, "Still in New York. She was supposed to come back yesterday, but she said it could be another month." I put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile, "Hey, at least your being faithful. I know guys who would sleep with every girl in town if they were in your shoes." He smiled back at me, but it seemed forced, "I just hope she's doing the same." I frowned, but before I could comment, Cocoa ran up to me. "Jail bait! We need you on stage! Hurry up and change!" She exclaimed, dragging me away from the bar. "See ya later, Jack!" I called. He waved an amused smile playing on his lips. Tish beamed when she saw me, "Jail bait! Just the girl I needed to see! You need to go on for Nicky!" Fear struck me, "Last time I went on for her, she switched my lip gloss with fish oil!" Tish rolled her eyes and threw an outfit at me, "Just do it!" I groaned, but changed into the silver and black leatard that was see- through in some places, black fishnets, and a black top hat. I did a twirl for Tish and she clapped, "Perfect! Now get that little ass on stage!" I did, trying my best to smile, but it wasn't that hard when the music started up. I took my place center stage and started mouthing the words to _Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend._ When I started dancing, there were whistles and cat calls from the drunk population in the club. I blushed from the attention and tried to cover my face with the top hat when Mitch, Buttercup, Robin, and Tyler walked in. They were holding a picture of me when they walked up to Jack. He looked at me when they showed him the photo and I did a quick shake of my head. Unfortunately, Tyler followed his gaze and his eyes landed on me. His jaw actually dropped and when the rest of my friends saw me, thier's did too. I kept up with the dancing trying to avoid eye contact with anybody, but Tyler held my gaze. The music suddenly cut off and the curtain was starting to close when an idea popped ito my head. "Diamonds! Are a girls_ best_ friend!" I finished the song, making my voice as loud as I could. The audience clapped and whistled, even stood up and cheered. The curtain closed with me bowing, and throwing my hat at them. Tish gaped at me like I was the greatest thing since indoor plumbing, "You have got to be the most amazing person I have ever met." I giggled, and then stopped when Tyler walked in and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back but he quickly pulled away looking madder than I've ever seen him. "ARE YOU INSANE?! WE GET SHOT AT BY A PHYCO WHO WANTS TO RAPE AND KILL YOU, AND YOU RUN OFF TO A CLUB?! WHERE, I MIGHT ADD, YOU DRESSED IN LINGERIE AND TEASED EVERYONE HERE!" I can't even look at him, as he shouts at me. He had never once yelled at me in my entire life. I felt a tear trickle down my face as I try to push passed him. He doesn't let me. He grabs my wrist in his iron grip and makes a great effort to lower his voice, "What were you thinking?" I scowled at him through my tears, "I can't have any of you hurt over me! He was aiming the gun at you Tyler! Do you have any idea how bad that could of ended up?!" He seemed to freeze for a moment, "Well, you saved my life, and now I'm going to save yours." He threw me over his shoulder and walked out with me kicking and screaming, trying to get away from him. "Tyler! Let me go, right now!" "No." He said simply. I shrieked in frustration and thrashed around. His grip didn't waver, in fact, he hardly seemed to be using any effort to hold me at all. I sobbed, "Just put me down!" "You'll run off if I do." He pointed out. I groaned, "This is ridiculous, please just leave me alone! I don't want you to die!" He didn't say anything, he only continued to carry me out of the club, despite the yells of protests from the girls and the customers. Jack stepped in front of Tyler, and I was shocked to see Jack was bigger than him. "Put her down." I sighed, "Don't worry about it Jack, he's basically my brother." Jack laughed, "Busted." I scowled at his retreating figure and Tyler said, "So I'm guessing you come here a lot." I sighed, "I've worked here for two years." He cleared his throat, "So your a... stripper?" I gasped, outraged, "No! I'm a dancer." We were walking down the sidewalk and I swear, I got so many odd looks you would of thought I was an alien! "You could of told us." He sounded offended. "Even Buttercup doesn't know." I told him. "Why do you do it?" He asked me. I sighed, "I'm not exactly... smart. I needed to find a way to earn money for college. I already have seven thousand saved up." "Dang. And, you are smart, you just don't know it." "Can you put me down now?" I asked timidly. "Oh." He seemed to forget he was even holding me. He let me stand on my own and I ran away from him. Right into someone's arms. "Hey there." Mike purred in my ear. I eeped and jumped away from him. "Stay away from her." Tyler growled stepping in front of me. Mike laughed, "Of coarse I won't. I could take her right now if I wanted to, but what fun would that be? No, I'll wait 'till she's alone, scared, and oh so vulnrebul." I shuddered at his predatory tone. He leered at me, "Nice outfit, sugar." I looked down at the costume from the club and flushed. Mike chuckled, "You sure do blush a lot. I wonder how red I could make you." I crossed my arms, in a futile attempt to cover myself, "Don't talk down to me." He put a hand to his heart and faked a look of innocence, "I was only thinking about what I'm going to do to you." I shuddered again and Mike made a move to come forward. Tyler got in his face and snarled, "Don't fucking touch her!" Mike put his hands up in surrender, "Fine, I won't... for now. I'll see you later Bubbles." He walked off and Tyler offered me his hand and I took it as we went to find Robin, Buttercup, and Mitch. I don't think anyone could be prepared for what happened next.


	9. Chapter 9

Bubbles P.O.V. Buttercup and Robin were pressed up against the wall by some drunk looking college guys and Mitch had a knife to his throat. "Hey!" I called out without thinking, "Leave them alone!" They all looked at me and leered, "Well if it isn't another whore." I glared at them, "Let go of my friends!" Tyler held me back from charging at them, "Don't." The leader smirked at me, "Looks like this little bitch has a boyfriend too. We'll just have to _covince_ her to go for us instead." He launched himself at me, but Tyler punched him once, knocking him out cold. Now seven remained. "Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't want your friend to pay for you heroism." The guy with the knife at Mitch's neck laughed. One of them did grab me then, and I could feel his hands moving all over my body. I shrieked, and shoved at him, surprising him, so that he fell on his butt. "You're gonna get it now bitch." "I don't think she is." Mike called from a few feet behind Tyler. "Stay out of this, punk." The guy, that was now yanking at my arm, warned. Mike laughed, "Well I would, but you've got what's _mine._" He cocked the gun and smiled, "Last chance." They all ran off, but the one that touched me, Mike caught by the collar of his shirt. "You, however, will not be getting away so easilly. No one touches _my_ Bubbles." He knocked him out and started dragging him away. Buttercup blanched after a second, "Did _Mike_ just _save_ us?" Mitch snorted, "Only because he wants to be Bubbles' first. I can only imagine what he would of done if that ass hole kissed her." I twitched, I felt so... violated. Tyler came over to me, "Are you okay?" I flinched as he layed a hand on my shoulder. I forced a laugh, "I'm fine. Can we go home now? I don't want to wait for it to be dark, then I really will be mistaken as a prostitute." Mitch glared at me, "What was that about anyway. I didn't know you could dance." I looked at my shoes, "I've worked there for two years." Buttercup glared at me and I shrugged. She sighed, "Whatever. Oh shit!" "What?!" Robin asked. "The boys!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Oh no!" I yelled and we started running to the car before racing back to the school. "And I had detention!" I groaned. We got to the school and started banging on the auditorium door. Brick looked out the window and grinned. He opened the door and we ran in. "I am so sorry! I had to go to work, and I completely forgot!" I apologized immeadiatly. Boomer leered at me, "And where exactly do you work?" "Burlesque." I admitted, bashfully. "Damn. I guess every good girl, does have a secret." Butch said. I pursed my lips, "And I plan to keep it that way. We're gonna perform Already Gone, by Kelly Clarkson and if you think we suck you don't have to sing." They nodded and we made our way to the stage. "Good luck." Tyler whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, "Right back at you." I approached the microphone and waited for my cue before I sang;

"Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high

It never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

But someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you wanna cry

It started with the perfect kiss then

We could feel the poison set in

"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

And I'm already gone, I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong

I'm already gone, already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Ah already gone, already gone, already gone

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye"

What do you think? Who should be in the band with them? Butch, Brick, or Boomer? If you've read my other stories and are mad at me for stopping abruptly, I'm sorry. I will updat them eventually... most likely. Hey! I can't control where my inspiration leads me! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Bubbles P.O.V. (AN; For all of those new to fanfic, POV stands for point of view.) Butch, Boomer, and Brick gaped, amazement lighening thier eyes. "Holy shit." Brick whispered. "That was... wow." Boomer told us. "You guys can really play." Butch complimented. I blushed, "Thanks. Now its your turn." "Boomer, you first!" Butch and Brick chorused. He groaned in annoyance, but trudged towards the stage. He tapped the mic, causing that awful ringing sound to fill the room. Which was so cliche, I couldn't help but giggle. He winked at me and I blushed. "Can you just sing already." Tyler growled. Boomer rolled his eyes, but started.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow

Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Now baby don't hang up

So I can tell you what you need to know

Baby I'm begging you just please don't go

So I can tell you what you need to know

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Everyone clapped except for Tyler and Boomer's brothers. "Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" I chirped, wide eyed. He smirked, "I know." Tyler scoffed, "He's too cocky." I grimaced, "Tyler, he's supposed to be." Tyler glared at nothing in particular as Mitch rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that was pretty good, but we're going to have to hear the rest of you." "Whatever you say boss man." Robin teased. Mitch pretended to scowl at her, "That is Mr. Boss man to you!" I looked around the room, "Hey, where did Brick and Butch go?" Boomer smiled sheepishly, "Oh, they can't sing for shit. They were counting on you guys bombing." "So where did they go?!" Buttercup demanded. Boomer chuckled, "They snuck out while I was singing." Robin sighed, heart broken, "I guess were stuck with _him."_ Boomer smiled at me, "Can I get a victory kiss?" I blew him a kiss and he mock glared, "Tease." "Flirt." I accused. "Soul mates!" Robin sang. I scoffed, "In his dreams." "Every night." He responded. "As cute as you two are, we have work to do." Mitch said. "Oh yeah! Okay, so I've been working on a few songs that Boomer and I could sing, and I think I have a pretty good idea for the sound." Mitch nodded, "We can work on the music tomorrow. Right now, we need to get in touch with Ben. Unfortunately, he never gave us his number." I looked at my shoes, "Um, I have it." I unfolded the piece of paper, that was in my purse and gave it to Mitch. He groaned, "Honestly Bubbles, you really need to stop looking so tempting." I put a hand to my chest and fluttered my eye lashes, "Mwah? Tempting? I have never once in my life _tried_ to be tempting." Tyler gave me a dull look, "Bull shit." I gasped, "I'm being serious! The one guy I try to flirt with, pretends I don't exist!" Robin laughed, "Bubbles actually likes someone?! Who?" "Oh, it's-" Buttercup started, but I cut her off. "Nobody! It's nobody!" Buttercup grinned wickedly, "Mitch." I screamed and charged at her. She ran away from me laughing evily as Mitch looked as if someone had slapped him. "You like Mitch?!" Tyler thundered, charging at him. Mitch started screaming and running away as Robin and Boomer exchanged a look. "Why not?" Boomer shrugged, charging at Robin. She giggled and ran away from him as I finally caught up with Buttercup. "Why did you do that!?" I shrieked. She laughed, "Pay back for keeping your dancing job a secret!" I growled at her and sat down. Everyone stopped chasing each other and everything was calming down a bit. Mitch put an arm around me causing me to blush. "Well this has been an amazing day for me, I don't know about you guys." He grinned. I glared at him, "You are not going to let me live this down, are you?" He laughed, "Not a chance." Tyler seemed extremely pissed off for some reason. "What's wrong Tyler?" I asked him, walking over. "Really Bubbles, are you blind?" Boomer asked me. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was." I told him. He scoffed, "This is almost sad." "Boomer don't!" Robin said sternly. "So _everyone_ here knows?!" Boomer asked. "Knows what?" I demanded, getting a little irritated. "Don't worry about it. Boomer it's none of your business!" Buttercup growled. "How does she not know?!" Boomer exclaimed. "KNOW WHAT?!" I screamed. "Nothing." Mitch said, glaring at Boomer. I huffed, "Fine! Keep secrets, I hope you enjoy lying to me!" I stormed out, slamming the auditorium door behind me. I started walking down the side walk muttering angrily to myself. I looked around me, trying to see where I was. When I didn't recognize the area, I tried to force down the tears swimming in my eyes. Ugh, why did it have to be raining? It was a ghost town, where ever I was and I was already panicking when I remembered what Mike had said._ No, I'll wait 'till she's alone, scared, and oh so vulnrebul._ I started running up the sidewalk, desperate to find something farmilliar. "Bubbles?" Someone asked from behind me. I shrieked and pushed myself to run faster, but he caught my arm. "Please don't!" I screamed, but as I opened my eyes I realized it was Jack. I just about melted with relief as I hugged him. "What are you doing out here? Its almost midnight!" He told me, worry coloring his tone. Dang, it had only been six when I started walking. "Um, I got lost." He held out his hand, "Come on. You can sleep at my place tonight." I smiled greatfully and took his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Thanks again Jack. I really appreciate this." I told him, with a smile. "Don't mention it. I still owe you for convincing Nikki I was gay." He chuckled. I laughed, remembering Nikki hitting on him every chance you got, "Well, you wear so much eye liner, I merely mentioned the possability." He grinned, "I make eye liner work." "Sure you do." I rolled my eyes. We walked into his appartment and I gasped, "Is that a piano?!" "Um, yeah. I bought it two years ago." He said, as I ran up to it. I sat down on the bench and looked at the keys lovingly, "Do you mind?" "Go ahead." He shrugged and walked to the kitchen. My fingers flowed over the keys in a sweet and soft melody that was as farmiliar as my own name. "Sweet love, sweet love... Trapped in your love." I sang lightly. I stopped frowning as I couldn't remember the rest of the lyrics. "That's beautiful." Jack said from behind me. I jumped in surprise, "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. I can never remember the rest of the words though." "Why don't you just ask her?" He asked. I shifted to the louder keys, "That's not really possible. She died when I was six." "Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized. I shrugged, "I'm over it. I'm just glad I remember the sound." "She wrote it?" He asked. I nodded, "She was really talented. She taught me how to play it. She would say, 'This song is yours. You inspired it, you helped me write it, and now you will play it.' She made me feel special, and not just me. She taught Buttercup how to play the drums, and she tried to help Blossom embrace her changing intrests, but Blossom didn't want her help. Blossom used to go on and on about how mom was too controling, but I would say she just wants to be involved in our life. Buttercup would say I was right and then accuse me of acting too old. The Proffessor used to say I was too wise for words and I would just laugh. He used to laugh a lot too. Before mom died. Now he just sits in his lab all day, convinced one of his inventions will fill the void in his heart. Buttercup likes to pretend we never had a mother, I guess it makes it easier to let her go. Blossom turned into a cold hearted brat when mom passed, I didn't understand it. I don't like to think of mom as dead, just out of reach, and she gets closer and closer each time I play that song. Silly, I know, but I think its better than acting like she never existed. Sorry, I'm rambling." "Its good that you can talk about it. Holding it all in isn't healthy." He said. I smiled sadly, "Tell that to the rest of my family, their sealed tighter than Fort Knox." He shrugged, "Not everyone is as trusting as you." I sighed, "Yeah, I share a little too much." "What makes you say that?" He asked frowning. I stood up, "To this day, I haven't had one person I've had a coversation with ask, 'Why did you tell me that?'." He gave me a look that made me shiver, "Then your hanging out with the wrong people." He leaned towards me and I lost myself in the intoxicating smell of his breath and leaned forward as well. Before I stopped and jumped a bajillion feet back. "What are you doing?!" I demanded. "I was just-" He started but I cut him off, "Oh shut up! I'm so sick of not being able to go one place without a guy trying to get close. I'm out of here." I ran out of the room, ignoring his calls and confusion. I needed... air! "Tell Tess I quit!" I screamed before slamming the door in his face. I ran back out into the rain, refusing to cry. No, it was time for me to... harden my heart.

Cryin' on the corner, waitin' in the rain

I swear I'll never, ever wait again

You gave me your word..but words for you are lies

Darlin' in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go

But it's time to let you know...oh...

I'm gonna harden my heart

I'm gonna swallow my tears

I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here...

All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain

I've been waiting for a feeling...that never, ever came

It feels so close, but always disappears...

Darlin', in your wildest dreams, you never had a clue...

But it's time you got the news...oooo...

I'm gonna harden my heart

I'm gonna swallow my tears

I'm gonna harden my heart

I'm gonna swallow my tears

Harden my heart...harden my heart...

Swallow my tears

I'm gonna harden my heart...

**Sorry I haven't updated in foreva! But, as you can see, I've been working on some other stories as well. Anywho, hope you liked this chapter! I was trying to let you get a better feel for Bubbles character... tell me if I over did it.**


End file.
